


Back to You

by Harryismyhoe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt Harry, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson is a Little Shit, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harryismyhoe/pseuds/Harryismyhoe
Summary: "You stress me out, you kill me,You drag me down, you fuck me upWe're on the ground, we're screamingI don't know how to make it stopI love it, I hate it, and I can't take itBut I keep on coming back to you."ORWhere Louis is an abusive, insecure asshole and Harry loves him.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry grunted in pain when Louis' fist connected with his stomach.  
"So you like being a slut, huh?" Louis growled in his ear, doing it again with more force. This time, Harry only let out a whimper as he dropped to the ground.  
All Harry had done was help Liam up after he slipped and fell earlier in the day. But, of course, Louis claimed that Harry was flirting right in front of his face, and, of course, that meant he had to be punished.  
Louis yanked his hair and pulled Harry's face up, slamming his fist into it repeatedly. He smiled evilly when a sickening crack sounded, blood splattering on his knuckles, and Harry's eyes rolled back before shutting.  
"Hey, guys, I left one of my bongs here," Zayn yelled from the cront door. Louis froze. Zayn's feet were getting closer, closer, until-  
"Harry!" Louis screamed, dropping the younger boy. He wiped his fingers on the carpet and grabbed Harry's cheeks, fear surging through him. Some of it was because he was scared for Harry, and a lot of it was because he just didn't want Zayn to know what really happened.  
Zayn gasped, stumbling backwards in shock at the scene before him.  
"What happened?!" He screamed, pulling out his phone to call 999.  
"I don't know," Louis lied as Zayn gave the phone operator the address.  
"Why is there a bruise on his arm?" Zayn questioned.  
"Oh, he ran into the table. As a matter of fact, I think he hit his head on the table. It's really slippery here, because I spilled some soup from that new restaurant over there."  
"But it looks old, and there are more than o-Are you changing the subject?"  
"No, I'm just telling you what happened."  
Zayn raised an eyebrow, the sound of an ambulance . "And did he hit his throat, too? Because there are finger marks all over it."  
"Harry likes to be choked in bed," Louis shrugged.  
"But we just got back from tour yesterday, and you and Harry haven't had any privacy for three months, and we just left from hanging out five minutes ago...  
Louis, _please_ tell me you didn't," Zayn begged; Louis' guilty face and silence told him everything.  
The ambulance grew louder and louder until it was right outside.  
"Go open the door," Zayn snapped. Louis scrambled to get it, allowing three paramedics to come in.  
"Who's riding with him?" One of the paramedics asked as they put Harry on the stretcher.  
"Me," Zayn volunteered. Louis didn't dare argue; instead, he grabbed his things and rushed to his car just as the paramedics put Harry inside the ambulance. He could hear the younger boy mumbling "Where's Lou?" just as they shut the doors.  
Louis went to his car and quickly got behind the ambulance; he found that, if he followed the ambulance closely enough, nobody would get between them.

  * _What the fuck had he done?_




	2. Chapter 2

Zayn paced the hospital waiting room nervously, a frown on his face. Harry didn't need surgery, the doctor had told him, but he did have to have a scan. 

The thing that scared Zayn most was the fact that he didn't notice anything was going on. Sure, Harry was a bit quieter, and he flinched at sudden movements or loud noises, but never in a million years would he expect _this_. 

And he considered himself to be Harry's best friend (besides Louis, of course). If he couldn't tell that his best mate was being abused, how many times had he seen someone else that was, too?

"Zayn!" A voice called, snapping him out of his thoughts. Anne was racing towards him, followed by Gemma.

"Is he-is he okay? Is he in surgery? What happened?" She questioned, the tears that sat in the corners of her eyes finally escaping. 

"He's not in surgery. He's getting a scan right now, but the doctor said that it'll be over in a few minutes," Zayn informed them. The two women relaxed immediately. 

"Oh, Gem, he's okay," Anne sighed in relief, her voice slightly cracking as she dropped into a chair. She allowed herself to cry, all the worry that she had felt on the ride over coming out in tears. 

"What happened, Zayn?" Gemma asked, her brows furrowed. 

Zayn remembered that he didn't really tell them what was going on; in his haste to inform Anne, Gemma, Liam, and Niall, all he had said was "Come to the hospital, Harry's hurt."

"Well...Gemma, you might want to sit down too for this."

As Zayn told them what he had walked in on, Anne started to sob even harder, and Gemma's fists clenched, her jaw tensing.

"How long has this been going on for?" She growled. Before Zayn could tell her that he had no idea, Johannah walked in.

"Louis? Baby, where are you?" She called, just as Gemma walked over to her. "Oh, Gemma, hon, I'm so sor-"

Gemma punched the older woman with all her might, making Zayn rush to catch Johannah and Anne to restrain Gemma. Thankfully, nobody else was there to see them.

"Gemma, no!" Anne shouted, trying to grab her daughter.

"No, Mom! I want her to feel what Harry has been feeling, all because of her son!" Gemma screamed. She suddenly dropped to her knees.

"What Harry has been feeling," she repeated, starting to cry as realization hit her. Her baby brother was being _abused_. 

Meanwhile, Johannah was fighting back tears as she gingerly clutched her jaw. "What do you mean, 'all because of my son'? I just came because Niall called and told me that Harry was hurt." She mumbled, blood escaping down her jaw as she tried to talk. 

"Zayn saw your little bitch of a son abusing Harry," Gemma spat, her voice cracking. "He said he saw a lot of old bruises." 

"No, no, Louis would never..." Johannah trailed off as she stared at the faces around her. 

She put her head down in shame.

"Gemma, Anne...I am so sorry," she wailed. Anne walked over and tentatively put her arms around her in a comforting embrace.

"You didn't know. You couldn't have helped it," she soothed. Johannah sniffled sadly as the doctor walked into the room. 

"Are you the family of Harry Styles?" She asked, holding a clipboard. 

"Yes," Anne responded. Zayn turned to leave, Johannah about to follow, but Gemma gently pulled them back. "We _all_ are."

"Hi. I'm Doctor Harris, and I worked with Harry. He's awake. You can come see him," she smiled. 

As Zayn tried to follow everyone to Harry, Doctor Harris gently grabbed his arm.

"You're the one that came in with Harry, right?"

Zayn nodded his head. 

"Well," Doctor Harris paused for a moment. "I just wanted to tell you that he's pregnant."

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

* * *

Harry's eyes bulged out of their sockets in shock when Doctor Harris gave him the news.

"I can't be pregnant..." he mumbled to himself. 

"Mr. Styles, is it okay if I go get your family and tell them the news?" Doctor Harris questioned. 

"Please call me Harry. Is it okay if I tell my mum and sister? You can tell Zayn, though."

"Okay, Mr. St-Harry. And please, call me Ella."

Harry nodded as Dr. Ella left. It took him a few minutes, but now, now he knew how he got pregnant.

_Harry was crying as Louis lubed his cock. The tears increased when he realized that there was no condom._

_"Please, Louis," he begged, "I don't want this."_

_Louis ignored him as he squirted lube on two of his fingers. Without any warning, he shoved them harshly inside of Harry, making the younger boy jump._

_Louis' fingers moved quickly and with no rhythm, making Harry cry even harder. This was really going to happen, he was going to be raped._

_Louis ripped his fingers out and replaced them with his cock. Harry tried to crawl away, but Louis grabbed him by his hips, beginning to move._

_He kept hitting Harry's prostate, making Harry moan loudly. That made him cry harder; his body was betraying him._

_"Please stop, please stop, please stop,"_ _Harry pleaded. Louis didn't listen; instead, sped up his thrusts and Harry came all over the sheets. He dropped his head down and sobbed even louder as Louis finished inside of him, unprotected._

 _He curled up into a ball, feeling disgusted with himself. He was raped. He was raped by his husband. He came, even though he didn't enjoy it. He started to vomit all overhimself and the bed. Louis cursed behind him, and when he was done,_ _Louis shoved him out of the bed._

_"Change the sheets and then sleep in the guest room."_

_Harry stood up, grabbed the dirty sheets, and left the room to_ _grab clean ones._

 _"Happy birthday to me," he whispered a_ _s he limped to the laundry room._

"Harry," Anne whispered, entering the room quietly. Harry broke from his thoughts, and he couldn't help but feel weak and small as she gave him a soft hug.

"I'm sorry, baby," she mumbled into his curls. "I'm supposed to protect you, and I failed."

Ella entered with a clipboard and a nurse. "Good news, Harry! You can go home as long as your mother signs some paperwork."

Anne nodded, pecked Harry's cheek, and followed the nurse out of the room. 

"Alright, Harry," Ella began. "I gave Zayn some prenatal vitamins for you. You're aout four months pregnant, which makes sense since men take longer to show than women do. This time, the baby had its' legs crossed, so we couldn't determine the gender, but next time we probably will. You have an appointment June 17th, okay?" 

Harry's head was spinning with all of the new information. But he nodded anyway.

"Don't worry, I told Zayn everything you'll need to know, okay?" Ella smiled. 

"Okay. Thank you, Doctor Ella."

Gemma walked in, a few stray tears on her face. She looked taken aback for a moment (Harry realized that a lot of his old bruises were visible, and he thanked God that Ella hadn't mentioned them), but she recovered quickly.

"C'mon Harry, Mum signed the papers. Do you need a wheelchair?" She asked. 

"I'm good...Germy," he smirked.

"Okay then, Hardy," Gemma laughed as he came over and gave her a hug. 

"I'm so, so sorry," she whispered; he just hugged her harder, and the two walked out together. 

**♢♢♢**

 

Louis took a swig from his beer, signaling for the bartender to give him another before he left. 

As he pulled into the hospital, he realized two things: number one was he sure as hell wouldn't be able to get into Harry's room if the boys and Anne were there, not even considering Gemma. She was going to beat his ass at some point, so he was just waiting for it. 

Number two was the fact that they might call the police on him. He was driving back home when it hit him:  _his career was over, and all because he couldn't control his anger_. So he turned around and went to the bar. 

He drank his third beer and got into his car, driving back to the hotel room he'd gotten. 

Once he was inside, sitting on his bed, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Louis, you wanker," Niall snapped. "You could've killed Harry! What is wrong with you?!"

"I don't know, man," Louis sighed. Niall yelled for another ten minutes before Zayn took the phone.

"Alright, Louis, listen. Management called, they know what happened, and they have some rules. First of all, Harry can't file a police report."

"What?!" Louis exclaimed. He should've been happy, but he was actually in disbelief. He accepted the fact that Harry was going to call the police. He knew he deserved it. 

"Yeah, they said that it'll be a huge scandal about Larry being real. He can't file a restraining order, either." Zayn laughed bitterly. "And the band's over."

Louis couldn't even speak. The band, his friends, his _fucking career_  is over. And all he could do was whisper, "What?"

"Not officially, but they kicked Harry out. They said that, since he's p-hurt, he can't stay. I'm leaving too. They wanted me to stay, because Harry and I leaving together will spark Zarry rumors, but Management said that if you and Harry leave together, it'll be even worse."

Louis' head was reeling with the new information. "Um...is Harry okay?"

Zayn scoffed. "You're the last person that I would tell," he snapped, hanging up and leaving Louis wondering what the hell was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

_Four months later..._

_October 13, 2015_

"My feet hurt," Harry whined from his seat. "And I'm _waddling_."

Doctor Ella had warned Zayn about Harry's pregnancy during an ultrasound for the baby.

"Men have a higher chance of miscarriages than women do," she explained. "In the sixth month, Harry will really feel most common symptoms of pregnancy. He'll also gain the most weight then. Men take longer to look and feel pregnant compared to women, so they do dangerous things that harm-and possibly kill-the baby unknowingly. Harry also has a higher chance of having a stillborn or both of them dying during pregnancy. Just take good care of him, okay?"

Zayn finished up the peanut butter, jelly, salt, and hot sauce sandwich Harry had requested. He grabbed the warm tea he'd made as well, set them together on a tray, and carried it out to the living room.

"I'm sorry, Haz," he sighed sympathetically. Harry squealed in joy when he saw the food. 

"Thank you," he smiled politely, lifting the sandwich to his mouth.

"I'll be in the studio until five, and your mum and Gemma are coming to visit. Is that okay?" Zayn told him, grinning when he made the younger boy happy.

Harry nodded, moaning happily when a bit of sandwich hit his tastebuds.

"'M 'kay. I'll probably be in mine until they get here," he mumbled. He had a built in studio, which not only allowed him to work on his album whenever he wanted, but it also made sure he wouldn't run into Louis.

One Direction had officially split up, and all of them were quickly starting their solo careers. Harry's plan was to release a single a month for the next three months after he gave birth. Then, he would promote his album, release it, and tour with the baby.

"Okay, Hazza. Call me if you need me, okay?" Zayn called over his shoulder as je walked out.

Harry was hunched over his desk, writing. The baby was moving around and kicking him constantly.

"Calm down, baby," he mumbled, just as the doorbell rang. He went to answer it, rubbing his stomach. 

"Hi, Mum. Hi, Gem. I have something to tell you," Harry confessed. "I'm pre-" 

He froze mid-sentence when he met Louis' eyes.

"Miss me?"  He growled. Harry's breath caught in his throat, and he stumbled backwards a few steps, praying that he could disappear, but that didn't happen. Instead, he bumped his back on the wall, and the baby kicked frantically. 

Louis punched Harry square in the face, and the curly-haired boy couldn't help but scream as he felt blood squirt from his nose and a sickening crack fill the air. He dropped to his knees, clutching his nose. Louis yanked him up by his hair and wrapped his fingers around his throat, shaking Harry back and forth as he did so. 

Harry knew he was going to die. He could smell the alcohol on Louis' breath, and his vision was tunneling. He shut his eyes, and he suddenly felt peaceful. He could breathe, he didn't feel pregnant, and he felt happier than he'd felt in a long time. The baby gave one final, rough kick before it stilled.

"Harry, honey, we're here! What do you want to tell u- _HARRY_!" Anne screamed, rushing over to her son. Louis hopped up and ran out, shoving past Gemma. She wanted to stop him, to hurt him as much as she could, but she had to help Harry.

"Harry, please, baby, wake up..." Anne sobbed, pulling out her phone to call 999. The dispatcher promised that an ambulance would be there quickly. 

"Is he breathing?" They droned. 

"Yes, he's breathing, but it's weak! A-a-and his pulse is weak! And-he's pregnant!" Anne gasped out. 

The dispatcher continued to talk, but Anne was barely listening. Gemma came to sit next to her, sobbing, but Anne didn't really notice her.

"Why didn't he tell me he was pregnant?" She wondered aloud, stroking his curls gently. "Am I not a good mother?" All of the doubtful thoughts she had right after her divorce returned. She was never fit to be a single mother, she was never fit to be a _mother_ -

The paramedics knocked on the door, and Gemma raced to meet them. 

"How many months is he?" One of them asked, and Anne shamefully admitted that she had no idea.

"I'd say about eight, eight and a half," another commented, as they gently set Harry down on a stretcher. "Maybe seven."

"One of you can ride with us," the first paramedic told them. Gemma quickly let Anne get in. When they were at the hospital, Harry was quickly taken to have a C-section.

Zayn soon came to join them in waiting in torturous silence. They waited together for three hours. For _three_ hours, they had no idea if Harry or the baby were dead or alive. 

"The family of Harry Styles?" A nurse whispered, finally eeady to give them answers. Everyone in the room looked up, and a few random people tried to yell yes, that they were the family, begging for details. 

"Stop! Or all of you will have to leave," she barked, just as Ella entered. She took the group to Harry as security came to get the people who tried to follow them.

She turned to them. 

"By now, I assume everyone knows about the..." She trailed off purposely. Zayn nodded, and she continued.

"They're both awake. The baby was taken to the NICU for testing, but it's quite healthy for a preemie," she smiled. "Harry's a bit...loopy, but he told me the name of the baby. Repeatedly. Along with a few puns."

Anne let out a huge sigh of relief. "Can we see him?"

"Oh, yes! Here he is." Ella gestured to a door, making sure nobody saw. "Call me if you need me."

They opened the door and saw Harry whispering to a tiny bundle. When he looked up at them, he had tear tracks on his cheeks and a weak smile etched into his face. A mask was hanging loosely around his neck.

"Hi," he squeaked out. Anne walked over and hugged him gently, eventually breaking loose to see the baby.

"It's a girl," Harry announced proudly. 

"Hi, baby girl," Anne cooed happily, going to press a kiss to the baby's face. 

"Wait, Mum! Everyone has to wash their hands and wear masks before they hold her," Harry instructed. "Speaking of her, her name is... Harlow JoAnne-Javaa Styles-Tomlinson."

"Jo _Anne_?" Anne whispered, tearing up once again as she went to hug Harry some more. Zayn washed his hands, slid on a mask, and took Harlow into his hands, sitting down as he held the sleeping baby. 

"Hi, Javaa," he smiled, a tear dropping onto the baby's face. He felt overwhelmingly honored, so he just held her closer. Only when he looked up and cleared his throat did he notice that Gemma hadn't moved from the door.

"What's wrong, Gemma?" He questioned. 

 _"Tomlinson?"_ She spat, moving forward to point an accusing finger at Harry. "You're seriously naming the baby after that asshole?"

"Language, Gemma! There's a baby pr-" Anne started, only for Gemma to interrupt.

"No, Mum, I'm not done!" She barked. "And Harlow. Don't think I forgot what the name Harlow means to you two."

"Gemma, I-" Harry tried to reason, but Gemma held up a hand.

"No! You obviously still love him! So until you realize that you can do better, I'm leaving," she concluded, yanking the door open and slamming it. They could hear her stomping down the hall as Harlow started to cry softly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a collab with billie eilish and harry would take my hair and my wig to the frickin' atmosphere...anyway, enjoy angels :)

* * *

_3 years later..._

Harry was awoken by a small hand smacking his face. 

"What is it, darling?" 

"I h-h-hafta go pee," his young daughter whined, sleep evident in her voice.

Harry groaned, rolling over.

"Josie," he smiled fondly, stroking the small girl's curls, "this is a special monster-free hotel."

"Some monsters h-hid 'n stayed," she persisted. "T-they...they won' eat you 'c-cause you're too t-tall."

"Hmm?" Harry mumbled, already halfway asleep again.

"Daddy!" Josie stomped her foot. "'M gonna w-wee myself!"

Harry finally stood up, stretching in an attempt to wake himself up a bit. "Josie, we don't stomp our feet."

"Sorry, P-Papa," she pouted. "I really hafta pee." 

Harry knew he should tell her that  _hafta_ wasn't correct, but he knew that, when she got older, she would say it properly. Instead, he lifted her onto his shoulders, walking her to the bathroom.

"And they won't eat _you_ , my dear," he announced loudly, relishing in the delighted screams that escaped the toddler's lips, "because you're too sweet."

"Daddy, s-stop! I'm gonna pee!" She yelped, tossing her head back with laughter. 

"Okay, love," he smiled, setting her down softly in front of the restroom. "I'm going to let you pee, and then I'll give you a bath. After that, you can eat some applesauce and watch cartoons on my phone while I get dressed. Is that okay?" 

Josie nodded, rushing into the bathroom. He watched her, making sure she didn't slip, before going to get a towel and some bubble bath.

While Josie splashed him in the bath, Harry scrolled aimlessly on his phone. There were tweets about how that Louis and Harry were touring at the same time-a lot of them were sad that they couldn't go to both (or one, for that matter), and some were mentioning how Louis was in the same city Harry was performing in. "they're prolly gonna meet up and fuuck," one person tweeted. "they'll play with Harlow, let her fall asleep, and then get kinkeh." 

Harry chuckeled lowly at the tweets. Louis, that assfuck, had never bothered to know Josie. Harry, being a lovestruck fool, tried to contact him, pleading him to at least be present in his child's life. Louis never responded, though, so Harry buried his love deep underneath a pile of hatred. Josie was nearing three years old, and she had no idea who her other father was. Harry assumed that she thought he got pregnant alone.

"Papa," Josie whined, "I'm d-done."

"Okay, honey," Harry smiled, setting his phone on the toilet. He grabbed Josie's towel and lifted her out the tub by her armpits, wrapping her up and taking her to the bedroom. 

"D-Daddy?" 

"Yes, my love?" Harry answered absentmindedly.

"Wha's my b-big name?"

"Your big name?" Harry repeated, confused. 

"Yeah. Your big n-name's H-H...Harry E'war' S-Style. So w-what's mine?"

"Well, angel, your full name is Harlow JoAnne-Javaa Styles-Tomlinson."

"W-where Josie c-come from? You call me J-Josie. Why?" 

"Well, your first middle name is JoAnne. So I thought Josie was a cute nickname."

"Oh." Josie was silent as Harry rubbed lotion into her. Then she spoke again. "Y-you know...you who I t-think a-ar' gay 'c-cons?"

Harry was a bit startled, but he managed to ask, "Who, love?" Josie had been given simple explanations for important social issues, such as sexuality and racism, so that she was still innocent, but not completely oblivious.

"G-Grandma J-J-Jojo and Grandma A-Anne." 

Harry tried to hide his laughter. "Josie, your grandmas aren't gay. Well, they could be, not that that's bad, but at least not for each other."

"B-but they l-live 'gether!" 

"Darling, just because people live together doesn't mean they're dating."

"O-oh. Well, which o-one of 'em 's _your_ m-mama?" 

Harry always felt a bit uncomforrable about Josie not having a mother. But she never spoke about wanting one. "Grandma Anne is."

"Well, w-why's Grandma J-Jojo my g-grandma?" 

"Um..."

Before Harry could answer, his phone rang with a FaceTime request. Thanking God for the distraction, he ran to get it.

"Hey, lad!" Niall chirped. "How are ye?" 

"'Unc' Ni!" Josie squealed, running to the phone. 

"Why, hello 'ere, princess!" Niall smiled. "How are ya?" 

His accent was much thicker since he'd moved back to Ireland. He was dating someone, and while he wasn't singing as often anymore (he had turned to acting instead, and he was quite good at it), he was still extremely well known. 

"Niall, I'm going to take a bath. Could you watch her?" Harry asked, just as Josie started to tell Niall a story. Niall nodded, and Harry mouthed a _thank you_ as he went to shower. Before he got in, however, he got a spoon and a can of applesauce for her to eat.

When he was finished, he made sure to put his clothes on before walking back into the bedroom. He noticed that, instead of being on FaceTime, Josie was now holding the phone up to her ear, seemingly arguing with someone. Harry thought it was an imaginary friend.

"N-o! You _not_ my D-Daddy! Don' say t-that!" She yelled furiously. "You not g-gonna s-see me t'night! Don' say it, m-m-meanie! _I h-hate you_!" 

She took the phone from her ear and turned it off. Harry took it and saw an unknown number had called.

" _Josie!_  You know better than to talk to strangers! And we _don't_ say I hate you!" Harry scolded. The small girl put her head down in shame. When she looked up, there were tears dripping down her cheeks.

"'M sorry, P-Papa," she mumbled meekly, wiping her eyes. They had tears pooling at the bottom, but they still shone. Harry's heart broke at the sight. 

"Oh, baby," he sighed, scooping her up, " _'M_ sorry. I didn't mean to yell; I just don't want you getting hurt. Do you want to get some pizza before I sing tonight to feel better?"

She sniffled and nodded, sobbing into Harry's neck. He bounced her around and sang softly, rubbing her back all the while. After a while, she went lax in his arms. 

He chuckled softly, grabbing his things and calling a taxi to take them to eat.

Once they were at the small pizzeria (thankfully, no paparazzi had caught them), Josie woke up and immediately begged for the biggest slice of pepperoni on the menu.

"But doll, they have lots of other flavours. Don't you want to try some?" Harry reasoned; she shook her head. 

When they were seated, and Josie was happily eating her pizza, Harry took a picture of the small girl taking a bite as she stared wistfully out the window. He smiled. She looked really, truly angelic-the sun reflected in her eyes, and her brown, slightly curly hair just barely reached her chin (which was covered in mozzarella sauce).

He looked at it for a few moments longer before posting it on Instagram, with the caption:

_Lots of people come to Rome with the love of their lives. I'm just happy I'm here with mine. xx_

Naturally, the internet freaked out. Harry generally refrained from posting pictures of Josie's face-instead showing her hands, legs, or hair-but every once in a while, he splurged and updated his fans with her face.

He stood up to pay, quickly remembering a crucial rule to being famous- _if you post a picture at a place, wait until you get home to post it so nobody finds you._

"D-Daddy!" Josie gasped, her hand slipping from Harry's. He had a minuature heart attack before he saw her clutching a bunny wearing a hat in one hand, and a matching hat. 

"Please, Papa? C-can I have it, pretty please?" She pouted. Harry smiled softly. 

"Sure, babycakes." 

Josie let out a squeak of elation, chanting _thank you_ as she wrapped herself around Harry's legs. He messed with her hair as he payed, before picking her up and walking out, where a car was waiting.

They were immediately blinded by flashes. Josie put her face in Harry's neck, whimpering as he jogged to the car.

_"Harry! Is she really yours?"_

_"Harry! Is she adoped?"_

_"Are you really dating Louis?"_

_"Does she really have you-know-what?"_

While Harry was glad they didn't say her condition aloud, he was still pretty peeved they mentioned it at all.

"W-who's 'ou-ee?" Josie asked; once they heard her, they started swarming her with questions as well.

_"Harlow! Who is your other parent?"_

_"Harlow! Is your dad pregnant again?"_

_"Harlow-"_

Harry opened the door to the car, strapped Josie in as quickly as he could, and got into the passenger's seat. When they drove off, Harry immediately started asking Josie if she was okay. 

"I-I-I am, Daddy. But w-who's 'ou-ee?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Josie?" Harry called, searching the entire hotel. They were playing hide-and-seek, and the small girl was nowhere to be found. He had to get ready for his show, and, since Josie was coming along, he wanted to get her ready as well.  
He heard her mumbling in the bathroom, and once he was there, he let out a silent aww.  
She had the bunny placed neatly on the floor next to her, a hand on her hip. The bakery hat she'd gotten earlier lay lopsided on her head. 

" _I'm_ P-Papa! _I_ w-w...worked in a bak'ry," she grinned happily in a 'deep' voice. "T-treat people with kindn'ss. I wove you, J-Josie! Rawrr. D-don't 'ike 'ou-ee, 'ike Josie b-better."

"Josie?" Harry smiled, walking over. She screamed, turning to face him.

"Daddy! You-you...you scared me," she frowned, plopping to the ground.

"'M sorry, pumpkin," he apoligized, picking her up and taking her to change. "But I have to get ready to sing, and since you're coming, you have to be ready, too."

 "O-oh." Josie lifted her arms up, and Harry picked her up, resting her on his hip as he went to pick out his outfit.

He chose a peach floral suit for himself. Josie wore a dress that matched his outfit perfectly, so he decided to snap a picture. However, he didn't want to post two pictures of Josie's face in one day, so he rested her on his hip once again, took the picture, and cropped their heads out.

"Ready, princess?" He asked Josie once they were all ready.

"W-wait! Put m' down," she requsted. He set her on the ground, and she grabbed her rabbit and two flower crowns. She put one on her head, and then handed Harry the other, putting her hand on her hips as she waited expectantly. He slid the crown onto his curls, a few of them getting caught in the process.

"'Eady!" She beamed. Harry took her hand, the two grinning the entire ride to the venue.

**♢♢♢**

"Enjoy the show," the security guard told Louis, his voice thick. Louis nodded, squeaking out a "Thank you" as he scurried into the arena. 

There was a girl in front of him taking a selfie, and he checked his disguise. He had on sunglasses, a thick coat covering his arms, a hat, and his head was bowed.

He finally reached the VIP section, sinking into his seak as he sighed with relief. Nobody had noticed him. He just hoped it stayed that way.

Ariana Grande walked on stage, performing three songs before Harry arrived. The two shared a hug, Harry pecked her cheek, (Louis' eyebrow twitched, and his grip on his chair tightened), and then the show started.

Though he didn't stand up like everyone, Louis couldn't stop smiling during the show. Harry had always been an incredible performer, and he put his heart into all the shows. 

He finished with Sign of The Times, probably to calm everyone down a bit. Louis fiddled with his fingers as he waited in the Meet and Greet line. 

Near the end, Harry brought a crying Harlow to sit with him. She fell asleep on his shoulder, and by the time it was Louis' turn, Harry was smiling at the small girl. Louis couldn't see her face, but he did look at her light brown curls. 

Harry looked up and his eyes widened.

"I-Louis?"

Louis had rehearsed for the moment, but all he could get out was "Hi, Harry."

Harry's breathing quickened, and his eyes became unfocused. He was slowly starting to sweat, and he was taking short, scraggely breaths. 

Harlow woke up and started sobbing.

"Papa! S-s-stop, P-Papa!" 

"Help! He's having a panic attack!" Louis screamed. Three guards came over-one taking Harry, another took Harlow, and the third led Louis outside. 

A few cops were waiting. When they saw Louis, they immediately walked over to him.

"Sir, we're gonna need to have a few words with you," one informed him. 

This was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

_When Zayn opened his door, he barely had enough time to catch a sobbing Harry in an oversized T-shirt._

_"Hazza, what's wrong?" He questioned, looking him up and down. "Is it the baby?" Harry couldn't even answer him. Zayn could tell he was having an asthma attack, so he ran to get an inhaler. He always kept one on hand._

_He handed it to him, rubbing his back as he took a few puffs. He had just started to breath normally when he suddenly burst into tears once again. Zayn hugged him tightly._

_"I-I can't!" Harry choked out, shaking. "I-I can't be a parent!"_

_"What do you mean, love?"_

_"I-I keep dreaming that Louis' coming back to hurt me again, a-a-and I let him, a-and he h-h-hurts me and the b-baby. Zayn, I can't do it. I'll never be a good father!" He wailed._

_"Haz, look at me. You're going to be a great father, okay?" He soothed, pulling Harry into his chest._

_Harry was obviously exhausted from crying as he lay limp in Zayn's arms, repeating "I can't" until he fell asleep._

_Once he was sure the younger boy was asleep, Zayn pulled out his phone to text Anne._

**_Hi, Anne. I have some bad news._ **

_Anne responded immediately,_

**_What is it, love?_ **

**_I think Harry might be depressed._ **

**_What?!_ **

**_He came over crying. He's asleep now, but this isn't the first time it's happened._ **

**_My poor baby...what do we do?_ **

**_Well, I'll let Harry move in with me, okay? Not to brag, but Harry is as close to me just like he and Louis were close. Minus the romance, of course. I'll also take him to therapy. And if that doesn't work, we can take him to a center._ **

**_Is it okay if I visit tomorrow?_ **

_Zayn looked at Harry's protruding baby bump. Remembering that Harry was ~~avoiding~~ procrastinating telling Anne, he decided that he had to lie._

**_Um, not to be rude, but I don't think it'd be good for you or Harry if you see him when he's like this. He feels like he failed you. I am so sorry_ _. Maybe in a few days._ **

_Zayn could tell that Anne felt terrible about Harry's situation._

**_Okay. Thank you so much, sweetie. Please give me updates on him as much as you can, okay? And tell him I love him, please._ **

**_No problem, Anne. I will._**

_"Zayn?" Harry yawned, sitting up. Zayn jumped a bit._

_"Let's go upstairs, Haz," he suggested. Harry shook his head, laid back down, and fell asleep._

_A few weeks passed, and Harry was offically moved in with Zayn. Harry had an ultrasound and Zayn decided to drop him off, run a few errands, pick him up, and then take him to lunch._

_"Are you sure you want to go alone, Haz?" Zayn questioned, pulling into the parking lot of the doctor's._

_"Yes, Zayn, I'm sure. Plus, you can go run your errands without worrying about me," Harry soothed him, patting his shoulder._

_Zayn nodded and walked Harry into the office. Once the younger boy was signed in, he left to buy some groceries._

_As he lazily cruised the aisles of the store, Zayn couldn't help but feel off. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice someone was in front of him._

_"Oh, sorry," he apologized, looking up. "Wait...Lo-"_

_"Shh," Lottie shushed, putting a finger to her lips as she looked around Zayn. "Is Harry here?"_

_"No, he's at a doctor's appointment."_

_"Oh. How is he? How is the baby?" As an afterthought, she added, "How are you?"_

_"We're all good," Zayn answered simply. Lottie nodded. "Good, good..." she mumbled, looking down at her hands. It was silent for a moment until she spoke again._

_"Zayn? Please let me and Mum be a part of the baby's life," she begged. "I know Louis fucked up, but please let us see her."_

_"I don't know, Lottie," Zayn sighed, "I don't want to impose on Harry's privacy."_

_Lottie looked_ _as if she was going to cry._

_"Tell you what," Zayn proposed. "I'll talk to Harry and see what I can do, but...you'll be able to see the baby, Lot."_

_Lottie pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she chanted. "I have to go. You have my number, right?"_

_Zayn nodded, and Lottie smiled, still thanking him as she left._

"Have you heard the rumors?" Liam asked Zayn, snapping the latter out of his thoughts.

"No, what rumors?"

"People are saying that Harry's pregnant again, or dead. _#RipHarry_ is trending," Liam read off of his phone. 

"That's not good," he sighed, rubbing Josie's forehead as she slept. Her head was in his lap, and her legs draped across Liam's.

It had been terrible trying to calm her down; she had never been seperared from Harry like that. Thankfully, Zayn and Liam were able to fly out almost immediately to help, and Niall was on the way.

"Harry Styles?" A nurse whispered, seeing Josie was (finally) asleep and not wanting to wake her.

They followed the nurse to outside Harry's room, listening to the nurse explain that Harry was extremely dehydrated, and how it was better than he passed out in a public area, rather than it happening when he was alone.

"He can leave tomorrow after we run some tests," the nurse concluded. They thanked him as he left to give them privacy. Liam excused himself to give Niall the update in what was going on.

To his surprise, once he came in, Harry was awake, looking tired. 

"Hi, guys," he smiled, "what're you doing here? I mean, I'm happy, just confused." "Well, we weren't going to leave our mate to suffer alone, were we now?" Zayn joked as Josie slowly woke up.

"Papa?" She mumbled sleepily. 

"Hi, love." 

Josie sqiurmed to get out of Zayn's arms. Once he set her down, she immediatelh crawled over to Harry, curling up to him. 

"Thank God you're okay," Zayn sighed, relieved. Harry looked at him, confused by the emotion in his voice, and, right then, Liam came in.

"Niall said he'll be here in a few..," he trailed off, taking in the scene in front of him. 

"You three look like a proper family," he laughed nitterly. "Zayn, can I talk to you... _babe_?"

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly. "Um...I'm going to change Josie's diaper." 

When they were in the hospital hallway, Liam turned to Zayn, furious.

"Do you have feelings for him?" He asked bluntly. 

"Wait, what?" 

"You know what I fucking mean, Zayn. We've been dating for a year, and you've never looked at me like you look at Harry!" 

"Li..." Zayn reached to put a hand on his shoulder, but Liam snapped it off.

"Don't Li me! I need to know if you're serious about this relationship, because if you aren't..."

"Li," Zayn repeated. "Harry and Josie lived with me for a year. I helped raise Josie for a while. She has my middle name. I'm her godfather. Of course I'm going to feel a bit protective over them. I love them, but not like I love you." 

He finished his speech by kissing Liam, who laughed. 

"I did freak out a bit, didn't I?" 

"You did, boo," Zayn chuckled. "Now, are you ready to go back?"

"I am," Liam smiled, taking Zayn's hand as they reentered.

**♢♢♢**

"Louis, you could've killed him!" 

Louis winced as his mother scolded him from the other end of the phone. "Seriously, you cannot do this sort of stuff!"

"Mum, can it wait? I just got offstage," Louis sighed tiredly. "I know I fucked up." 

"Louis, Harry's given you several chances to see Josie. _I've_ given you chances to see Josie. You're my baby boy, but I will _not_ hesitate to come monitor you on tour!" 

"Mum, I _know_ I fucked up! Don't fucking remind me! How about you crawl out my ass and care for your other children?!" He snapped, throwing his phone against the wall, and watching it shatter.


	8. Chapter 8

"What is after...P, Josie?"  
Harry sat with Josie in his lap as they went after the alphabet together.  
"Um..." She put a finger on her chin, thinking. He chuckled, pulling her closer and kissing her forehead.  
"Don't worry, love. You'll get it," he reassured. She smiled and continued to think.

Harry was back in LA for a week to take a quick break from tour. He was happy to relax for a bit, and he was sure Josie would be happy to see her grandmas. He took his phone out his pockets and decided to check his text messages. One was from his mum, which was just her weekly 'mummy checkup' to make sure he was okay.

Harry was back in LA for a week to take a quick break from tour. He was happy to relax for a bit, and he was sure Josie would be happy to see her grandmas.

There were some texts from Niall, Liam, Zayn, and Louis' mums, all of them saying hello to him and Josie, telling him he hoped he felt better, and to call them. 

He smiled at the texts. Even though One Direction was on hiatus, they were all still extremely close to each other (minus Louis and Harry, of course).

Johannah's text had an apology to Harry about Louis' appearance at his last show. He could tell she felt extremely guilty, and he made a mental note to text her back first. 

His plans changed, however, when he saw who his next message was from.

_Louis: Hey ._  

Harry's breath hitched in his throat.

"Q's next," Josie told him, sounding suspiciously like she said 'Lou's text.'

"Good job, love," he smiled uneasily. He set her alphabet book down and stretched. "How about you go to your room for a movie to watch together?" 

"'Kay, Papa," she grinned, kissing his cheek and running off.

Harry waved to her before he turned his attention back to the text. 

_Harry: What is it?_

Louis replied almost immediately.

_Can we meet up?_

It took Harry 15 minutes to answer.

_Tonight, 3:00 am, (because I don't want any paparazzi seeing), at our café. If you're late, I will leave. You CANNOT see Josie yet._

Louis sighed, feeling relieved and nervous. He wondered who the hell Josie was, and why he couldn't see them yet as he spent the rest of the day pacing anxiously around his house, his hands clasped behind his back. He couldn't sleep (which would've been best, considering he would be up at 3 in the morning), so he worked on a song, called his mom (who didn't answer, but texted him saying she couldn't talk, the twins were fussy), ate dinner, and picked out an outfit. 

3 am rolled around far too quickly, and Louis was pulling in front of the café with a nervous grin on his face.

Harry was sitting on a chair, messing with his fingers anxiously. Louis cleared his throat, making the younger boy jump. 

"Oh, um....hi, Harry." Louis sat down in the chair across from Harry's.

"I want to go to therapy."

Harry said it with such a tone of finality that it shocked Louis a bit.

"I-uh-what?" Louis stuttered. He had planned the conversation in his head, and Harry was changing everything.

"I've been thinking about this for a while. I want Josie to know about her other dad, and I don't want her finding things out from the internet." 

"Harry, I-" Louis fumbled with his words for a bit before he finally made up his mind. "Okay."

"I've set up an appointment for Friday at 2:30. I'll text you the address."

He stood up, ran a hand through his hair, and sighed. He was about to walk away when he turned around and hugged Louis, who hugged back. Harry's hair smelled like strawberries, like it always did ("because the strawberry shampoo smells best," he would tell Louis). Harry finally let go and grabbed his things.

"I'll see you on Friday," he called over his shoulder as he walked out.


	9. Chapter 9

Louis couldn't keep the grin off of his face when Friday came around. He arrived for his appointment with Harry fifteen minutes early, hoping that they could talk a bit before they went in. But, when it was time for their appointment, Harry wasn't there. Louis was a bit surprised, because Harry loved being early.

He waited a few more minutes before he finally walked inside the neat little room where their therapist was waiting alone.

"Hello, Mr. Tomlinson. It's nice to meet you," she smiled. "My name is Maria. As you might already know, I'm a family therapist. I'll talk with you and Mr. Styles seperately, to get to know you both a bit better. After a couple of sessions, we'll all talk together, possibly even integrating your daughter into a few of them."

"Okay," Louis replied, nodding his head and sitting down. "Um, where-where do I start?"

"Well, how did you and Harry meet? What did you think of him?" Maria asked.

"We met at X-Factor. I was using the toilets, and Harry came to the urinal. He accidentally...peed on me. He said _'oops'_ ,and I said _'hi'_. We talked for a while, and then I left. I was too shy to ask for his number, but I wanted to. So I went, sang, and I was put in a band, and I ran into a boy. I said 'oops,' and he said 'hi.'" 

Louis smiled fondly before continuing. "He giggled and I saw his dimples, and I...I just started grinning whenever I saw him, or whenever I thought about him. I didn't want anyone knowing I liked him, though, so I teased him all the time. He was still nice to me, still my best friend."

Maria was jotting something down into her notebook. "When did you two start dating?"

"His seventeenth birthday. We were just getting over colds, but I tried to make him a fancy dinner. I ended up burning everything, though, even the tea. He shuffled downstairs in his little robe, sniffling and all, and made us some soup. I called him the perfect boyfriend, because the medicine I was taking made me loopy, and he blushed. The next day, I took him out on a date. It was to this café around the corner of our apartment, and we split a sandwich because we were still sick, but it was amazing."

Maria smiled at him as her watch beeped. "Mr. Tomlinson, it's been ten minutes. Our session is over."

Louis was surprised for two reasons; for one, it hadn't felt like ten minutes, and two, he thought therapy sessions were supposed to be an hour.

Noticing his confused expression, Maria explained, "This was a free trial session, to see if either of us didn't want to continue them."

"Oh. Um, I definitely will, thank you." They exchanged numbers, and Louis walked out. 

He drove around lazily for half an hour, until his phone chimed. 

_Hi. I'm sorry I was late, but Josie caught a cold and I took her to my mum's. Want to catch lunch?_

_Hey!!! Sure , I'll be at the cafe in five ._

_See you there xx_

Louis smiled as he turned around to go to the cafe, still wondering who Josie was. 

Harry was sitting quietly in the back corner of the store, messing with a mug of something.

"Tea, I suppose?" Louis asked. Harry jumped, but smiled after a moment.

"Hi, Louis," he greeted, seeming like he wanted to say something else. "Hi." 

"Who's Josie?" Louis asked suddenly. "I'm just curious."

"Josie is-" Harry looked nervous to continue. "Josie's our daughter."

"Her name's Josie?" Louis asked. Harry glared at him.

"Not that it's an ugly name," he added frantically. "I'm just surprised."

"Josie's a nickname."

"Oh. Um-what's her full name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Harlow JoAnne-Javaa Styles-Tomlinson," Harry smiled. "She's _perfect_." 

A waitress came over, giving them appetizers. They ordered their food and went back to talking.

"Javaa and JoAnne. Where did those come from?" 

"Well, Javaa's after Zayn, because he was a huge help during the pregnancy. And JoAnne's towards our mums, 'f course."

"Oh. I like the names," Louis grinned. "Especially Harlow."

_"Let's have a baby," Harry announced dramatically, falling backwards onto his and Louis' bed. He cuddled into Louis' chest, who put his phone down and scratched Harry's curls, making the younger boy purr contentedly._

_"This's sudden," Louis remarked. "Why?"_

_"Well, babies are cute," Harry began. "You're cute, so our baby'll be adorable."_

_"First of all, both of us are cute," Louis corrected. "Second of all, is this because of Lux?"_

_The two of them had babysat Lux for two weeks while Lou was out of town, and Harry and Lux loved it. She followed him around everywhere, slept in their bed, and attempted to give her his pacifier._

_And Harry was no better. He bought her whatever she wanted, sang to her, and did he hair. The two had been attached at the hip, and both of them were saddened by her departure._

_"Maybe, but you can't blame me. She's the cutest thing ever," Harry recalled. Louis threw a hand to his chest, pretending to be hurt._

_"What about me?"_

_Harry smiled. "Second cutest."_

_"Thank you, and we're a bit too young, don't you think? You're only sixteen, babe," Louis reminded him._

_Harry pouted. "But I'm turning seventeen soon and you'll be nineteen soon and I'll take really good care of it so pleaaase?"_

_Louis stifled a laugh. "You sould like you're asking for a puppy, Hazza. And trust me, we'll have kids soon, okay? Just not right now."_

_"Fine," Harry groaned. "That's what I want for my twentieth birthday. A baby."_

_Louis laughed, kissing his forehead. "Whatever you say, love."_

"Here's your food," the waitress smiled, putting the plate down and breaking Louis from his thoughts. "Let me know if you need anything else."

Louis and Harry thanked her and started to eat.

"Can I see her? A picture of her. Josie, I mean," Louis rambled. Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow before he took out his phone, showing Louis the screensaver.

Josie had Harry's hair, green-grey eyes, and a chubby nose. In the picture, she was staring out the corner of her eye at something.

"That's her off-guard face," Harry explained, smiling fondly. Louis just stared at the picture in amazement. Josie was truly their daughter.

"She looks just like you," Louis smiled.

"Trust me, she's starting to become all you," Harry sighed. "Last week, she hid my keys from me."

Louis laughed, wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry I'm crying. I-I love her already."

Harry grinned. "That's how I felt when I first saw her. You have to come over sometime, I have tons of pictures of her. I have some more, though."

The rest of the meal was spent with Louis asking questions about Josie, smiling and laughing as he listened to the answers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thaaank you for reading :)


End file.
